


Forbidden Love

by Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me



Series: Tumblr Birthday Prompts [12]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Athena - Freeform, Betrayal, Don't worry, F/M, Poseidon - Freeform, Romance, no one dies, restaurant, rival gangs, run away together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5685574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me/pseuds/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rival Gang at a Restaurant</p><p>“Shhhh,” Percy put a finger on her lips, “You play a dangerous game, Annabeth Chase. Fooling me? It took a little longer than usual for me to realise, but here we are. Aren’t we?”</p><p>As quick as a panther, he got up and pinned Annabeth against a wall. “I’m not sure whether to kill you quickly or slowly,” He said, taking out his pocket knife, “What should I do with you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is based on a prompt I got on Tumblr. It's been a while since I've written Percabeth so I hope you enjoy! xD

Annabeth sat in front of him, smiling, like she always did. Laughing at something Percy had said. Gazing at him with those grey, calculating eyes that had grown softer since they’d first met.

‘Since they’d first met,’ Percy mused. Perhaps they should never have met. As much as Poseidon had raised him and taught him to be detached from emotions and affection, he’d fallen for the girl very quickly. It had taken him quite a while to believe his trusted spies. This was one of the rare times he’d volunteered to do his dirty work himself.

Percy closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, chuckling softly at whatever Annabeth was telling him. They were sitting in a famous Greek restaurant in town on another one of their ‘dates’. And  _coincidentally_ , the restaurant was also empty. They were the only ones there. Alone. Of course that was his own handiwork. No witnesses were better than a few. He would have had to get rid of those few later. Thankfully, the owner of the restaurant had been very understanding. Turning around, he shot a look at the manager who nodded quickly, nervously shuffling inside to the kitchen with their waiter.

With a determined glint in his eyes, scary enough to have his enemies in a trembling heap, he turned back to Annabeth. This was just another one of his missions. She was now looking at Percy intently, as if she was analysing his behaviour. Though she probably, almost definitely was.

“You know, Annabeth,” Percy said softly, dragging his words like a knife across skin, itching to make the final cut, “I really like you.”

Annabeth blushed slightly and smirked at him, “I like you too, Percy. What’s with the sudden declaration?”

Percy raised an eyebrow at her, raising his glass slowly, taking a long sip of wine. “I don’t think so,” he drawled, enjoying Annabeth’s rising confusion.

He leaned forward and moved a hand to caress her cheek. He could feel her stiffening slightly under his touch. She knew something was wrong. Good.

He smiled and continued, “I think that you’ve been toying with me. I think that you’ve been faking just to extract all the information you need for Athena to overthrow Poseidon. You’re her secret weapon. Her own daughter, kept in the dark.”

He could see Annabeth’s mask crumble slightly. She leaned back, shifting her hand slowly towards one of the knives on the table.

Percy quickly caught her wrist in his hands and shook his head disapprovingly. “Oh no, tonight I’m the one who’s going to be holding the knives. Preferably against you.”

“Percy,” Annabeth whispered, almost urgently.

“Shhhh,” Percy put a finger on her lips, “You play a dangerous game, Annabeth Chase. Fooling me? It took a little longer than usual for me to realise, but here we are. Aren’t we?”

As quick as a panther, he got up and pinned Annabeth against a wall. “I’m not sure whether to kill you quickly or slowly,” He said, taking out his pocket knife, “What should I do with you?”

“Percy,” Annabeth said, her voice surprisingly level, “Hear me out.”

Rage boiled in Percy’s ears and he shoved her harder against the wall, shouting, “ _I trusted you! I thought you loved me, just as I love you! You said you didn’t care that I was the Don’s son! And it turns out you’ve been playing me all along! So why the fuck should I hear you out?_ ”

Annabeth’s eyes watered but she took a deep breath and whispered, “I do love you. Please, you have to believe me, darling.”

“Stop,” Percy said weakly, “Drop the act. You don’t know how much it hurts.” Because it did hurt. Annabeth was the only other person he had trusted completely, other than his mother. But that had obviously been a huge mistake.

Percy raised his knife to her throat. “I should slit your throat for all the trouble you’ve caused.”

Annabeth glanced down at the blade and back at Percy, “You know I could take you down easily, Percy. I’ve been trained well. But I’m not going to hurt you. Please just listen to me.”

Percy stared at her, seething. He silently pressed the knife deeper against her throat, drawing small beads of blood.

Annabeth squirmed, trying to pull away from Percy’s grip. She widened her eyes pleadingly, “Please, you know you don’t want to do this. You told me yourself, remember? We could-”

“Shut up!” Percy yelled, “Please, just shut up.” He didn’t know why he hadn’t killed her already. It was easy. He just had to slide his blade across her throat and the job would be done. He could already see her falling down in his arms, pale and limp. But his hand wouldn’t co-operate.

“Run away with me Percy,” Annabeth raised her free hand slowly, touching Percy’s cheek, “Let’s run away from this mess. Our parents don’t have to define us.”

For a wild moment, Percy actually believed her. But there was a lot of cruelty under those cold, grey eyes. His gaze hardened and he shoved her hand away. “You’re lying.”

“I’m not,” Annabeth croaked, “Look at me, Percy. I’m not lying. Take me away from here. Just the two of us somewhere far, far away.”

He stared at her, hoping she really wanted to run away with him, start a new life with him. He looked deep in her eyes, trying to pry the truth from her. And all he saw was trust and hope. He saw desperation. And most importantly, he saw love. Maybe-

“You should have told me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Promise you won’t betray me again,” Percy said, with child-like desperation. He’d fallen for her. He’d fallen for her hard. This wasn’t part of the plan. He was destined to take over the family business. But he couldn’t leave Annabeth.

“I promise.”

“Okay. Let’s go away.” He said, already hating himself for the amount of weakness he was showing.

Annabeth nodded, tears silently streaming down her cheeks, “Okay.”

And so they did go away. They went away where no one could find them. Where they fell more in love, where Annabeth loved him more freely, where Percy didn’t have to worry about his father. They moved around constantly, trying to stay ahead of Athena and Poseidon’s trusted minions. But what mattered was that they were together. No more rivalry, no more betrayal. Just forbidden love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please comment!! Criticism appreciated.


End file.
